12 Dates for Christmas
by Lucy Kay
Summary: Bring out the sleigh bells, and let's get jolly - Molly and Angela have 12 dates with the various bachelors off of the coast of Castanet to get through before the holiday season is over. 12 one-shots for our 12 beloved boys of Animal Parade. Christmas Collection story. Picture is not mine. Rated T for tinsel. I drank too much eggnog for this.
1. The First Date of Christmas

**Disclaimer:** Still just writing fanfic for Animal Parade; not associated with the parent companies. I can't escape these characters; someone send help.

I'm trying something very different this year. I'm not going to be a Grinch! Well, not a _total_ Grinch anyways. Just mixing it up and trying to do something for the season. I'm still grumpy, aha.

This fic is just me fooling around with the bachelors up for grabs on Castanet in various, Christmas-themed one-shots. So it's a twelve-shot? Hrm. Well, whatever it is, it alternates between Angela and Molly as the heroine for every other story, and I included Kevin and Kasey as dateable guys just for kicks. Also, I needed them to make it twelve. Twelve Days of Christmas. BECAUSE REFERENCES, DARN IT.

Oh, and this has absolutely no update schedule. My goal is to just write like a fiend and finish all twelve dates before Christmas. I hope these cheesy drabbles make your heart grow three sizes this day~

To start us off, it's Angela and Kevin's Christmas date! Thanks for reading!

* * *

 **First Christmas**

* * *

Ripping open a new bag, Angela shoved her hand in and came out with a fistful of gumdrops. She popped a pink-hued gummy in her mouth with a little hum and juggled the others in her palm with a contemplative look. She finally decided on a green one and carefully stretched across the table to mount it on top of the roof with a dab of white frosting.

Her boyfriend's house was decked gable to tile flooring in tinsel and bows and evergreen garland. Lights were strung atop shelves, across the mantle of the fireplace, and around a modest little tree in the corner. The atmosphere was crowded but warm, and a TV special was playing in the background to complete the holiday aesthetic.

"Ah, pass the frosting, Ange! The wall's caving in!" Kevin called to her from across the table. His sleeves were rolled back past his elbows, and both of his hands were holding their gingerbread house up while she spaced out taking in the decorations.

"S-sorry! Here!" She dropped the gumdrops and they scattered across the kitchen table as she ran out of her chair, bringing the pastry bag with her to help.

At first, Angela was a bit nervous about spending the holiday with him. It was her favorite time of the year, and she was afraid she'd scare him off with her over-the-top Christmas spirit. But the second she saw the cheesy colored lights lining every frame of his house, barn, and coop, she knew she didn't have to worry. Kevin loved Christmas as much as she did – maybe even more.

And so, here they were. Reliving their childhood traditions on that special day. The first official holiday she was spending as somebody's girlfriend.

"More at the base!" Kevin instructed, unable to help as he now held the roof in place as the whole candy structure wobbled. "By me, see?"

"Right!" Angela nodded in agreement, blushing a little as she inched closer to him to attend to the gingerbread house's weak spot.

They had only been dating for a week. It showed.

She ducked under his arm and leaned, propping her elbows up on the table and piping the frosting as best as she could without making it look like a total mess. Her tongue protruded from her lips as she concentrated on the culinary craft. Satisfied with her work, she smiled. "Okay, does that look good?"

"Y…yeah! I think so…" Kevin said, still holding the house just in case. He didn't want to let it go and have all of their hard work come crashing down. Someone on the television began singing 'Deck the Halls.' He reflexively turned to see the assembled choir singing on the little television set across the room.

"Phew… I think we saved it!" Angela backed up and ran into Kevin who hadn't been paying attention. She squeaked and tried to get out of his way by spinning around, but it only made things worse. She stepped on his foot and nearly lost her balance, and Kevin pressed the roof of their gingerbread house for support and made a dent. When she was finally untangled, Angela's face was beet red, and there was frosting all over her forearm. "S-sorry! Again! Are you okay?!"

"F-fine! I'm fine! The house is fine! I think…?" Kevin went to run a nervous hand through his cropped brown hair and found there was sugar and red candy cane stain all over his fingers. He repressed the action and noticed the crack he made in the roof. "Aw…! I'm sorry, Angela – I didn't mean to…"

Angela inspected the roof, grateful for the distraction to let her face fade back to normal. She smirked and held up the pastry bag. "No worries! Nothing a few DIY shingles can't cover up! Besides, it was… totally my fault…"

"Nah… uh, let's forget it, ahaha," he chuckled in embarrassment. He folded his arms and nodded to their house as she put on the finishing touches. "You know… I think it looks really great! My family never made a two-story gingerbread house before. I think we really pulled it off!"

"Yeah, and now I get why my mom always said it was a bad idea," Angela giggled as she piped the last curly-q on the roof. She added a few dots to glue the bottom corner for good measure and took a wary step backwards – even though Kevin wouldn't be an obstacle this time standing off to the side. She smiled at the end result. "But yeah… I think you're right. We did a good job!"

"Nice work, partner!" Kevin held up his hand, and Angela gave him a high-five in good sport. She absent-mindedly licked some of the hardening frosting from her wrist, and Kevin watched her for a second before he jabbed a thumb over his shoulder and stuttered again. "Er, ya w-wanna watch the rest of the movie? I can make us some hot chocolate!"

"Okay!" She sang, setting down the pastry bag on the table. Angela gathered together the candies they didn't use and stole a few chocolate kisses for a taste. She spent a few moments admiring the tall dessert house, from the gumdrops lining the tip of the triangular roof to the marshmallow snowman in the front yard. Pretzel sticks lined the doors and windows, and licorice was strung around the house for siding. It was pretty darn impressive. It was one of her favorite Christmas traditions, and she was proud to call this newest house the best yet.

Angela started sorting the candy into their bags, and she collected the mixing bowl and different tips for the frosting. Kevin called for her to not bother cleaning up right away, so she gave up and went to wash her arms clean in the bathroom sink. When she returned, he was carefully balancing the hot liquid in two mugs and heading for the sofa.

She tugged her purposefully homely pullover down around her hips and hurried to take a seat, tucking her socked feet beneath her as she chose the corner cushion.

"Careful, it's hot," Kevin needless warned, passing the mug off to her waiting hands.

"Yow, you're right. Thanks!" Angela held the ceramic close in her palms and blew at the steam. She was delighted to see a mess of marshmallows floating on the surface, just the way she liked it.

Kevin took a seat on the opposite end of the couch, and they silently took tentative sips of hot cocoa and watched a slew of commercials. Angela's eyes soon focused on the toy train going around the base of the Christmas tree, staring as it shuffled around and around in dizzying circles. The typically cheery atmosphere was made intensely awkward by their lack of conversation, but neither knew what to say.

Angela had always been kind of a mess around Kevin. She was sort of new to town, and he was the local farmer, but he had been the new kid just before her. He showed her the ropes, and they were fast friends, but their conversations were always a bit stilted if they were left alone. They jumped away at every touch, couldn't speak without stuttering, and they never made eye contact. They had always been nervous around one another, but for some reason, Angela thought that would be cured now that they were giving dating a try.

 _No way! I can't take the initiative, and I know he won't – he's too much of a cinnamon roll for daring acts of romance_ , she thought as her gaze met the television screen again, her face burning again at just the thought of him making any kind of move. Maybe she was rather grateful for their hilariously elementary school distance away from each other on the sofa…

A commercial for a jewelry store was on, and the couple in the advertisement had a whole backstory. It was one of those extensive, holiday ads that went on forever and was supposed to be heart-warming, and was hardly related to the product they were selling. Kevin and Angela squirmed as they watched the couple on the screen share the best winter day ever. The fictional pair laughed and held hands and snuggled and gave Eskimo kisses with zero shame in the most picturesque places. It made Kevin sick with tension, and Angela stared at the ceiling to pretend she wasn't bothered by the lovebirds.

That wasn't her and Kevin. They had a lot in common, and if they were with a group of friends, they could talk all night long. But on their own, they were like middle schoolers. It was almost silly to think of them in the same situations as the photogenic couple from the commercial – she was sure they'd both be injured trying to be so grand and adorable. Besides, they'd sooner run in opposite directions; _look how they were sitting!_ _They could barely look at each other!_ It was pathetic. But Angela couldn't help it – her words just fumbled around him. She was stiff, and her mind didn't match up with her mouth. If she let herself think about it for too long, she was unsettled with how much she liked Kevin and wanted him to like her in return. Rejection would be fatal.

This was their first big date together, and Angela felt like she had already blown it. She had spent too much time perfecting that gingerbread house; she barely even noticed Kevin was there half of the time as they worked on it and stress eating the ingredients for it. First dates were supposed to be about getting to know one another. Slow and steady… but she was full of fear for the task at hand. What if she said something weird? Did something gross? What if she freaked him out? Made him mad? There was so much that could go wrong when one was so desperate to know a stranger.

 _Strangers_ … Angela wondered, sneaking a glance at Kevin sitting so far away from her with his eyes glued to the set. They were definitely friends… in public. But how were they going to move forward from that? Would she ever be comfortable around Kevin? Or was every Christmas doomed to be this nerve-wracking? _Or worse – what if this was the only Christmas they'd ever spend together?_

"Do you?" Kevin asked.

Her hot chocolate had barely been touched, and she had just taken a big gulp of it. Angela nearly choked on a sticky marshmallow glob as she forced herself to swallow in order to give a meager: "Huh?"

He questioned again, looking away from the TV to address her a second time. His eyes flicked between her and the screen for reference. "Y-you know…? Ice skate?"

Angela looked to see the end of the commercial where the couple dressed like Ralph Lauren models were standing in the center of a frozen lake. They leaned in for a kiss, and then some chocolate collection or whatever earrings were pictured as the scene faded to black. She turned back to Kevin. "Er, yeah! I used to ice skate all of the time… I'm out of practice though."

"Really? Do you have your skates here? At your house?" Kevin turned his body towards her, putting one foot on the floor.

She thought he looked like he was ready to pounce, and though the thought wasn't totally rejected by her, the fantasy quickly went in a million different directions both good and bad. Angela shook her head to focus on the here and now and shrugged with nonchalance. "Uh, yeah, I think so. They're in my closet by the door, I-I think…"

"Let's go get 'em!" Kevin jumped up from the couch in a hurry. He set his mug down on the coffee table and held up a hand before he dashed into his bedroom. "Wait right there! I'm going to go find mine!"

Left alone, Angela slowly set her mug down next to Kevin's and fidgeted, picking at the stray fuzzies on the cushion. The Christmas special was back on, and though the scene was one of her favorites, she only vacantly heard it. There was a crash and a slam from the room over, and Kevin reappeared with his skates hanging proudly in his grasp. "Ah, you found them!"

"Yeah! You wanna go? We've got that pond right outside – we can give it a try, huh? Though… it's kind of cold… If you d-don't want to, that's totally cool, too," he quickly sank behind his wall of anxiety as he thought his idea through. It would be dark soon, too, so they wouldn't have long on the ice if the lake was frozen enough to even stand on.

Angela was happy to see Kevin act like the person she fell for in their group of friends, all excitable and spontaneous and a little childish. She wanted to see that side of him again, not this tense, awkward phony she had created being alone with him all cooped up in his house. _Time to be a little brave!_ She propelled herself to her feet and snugly pulled her cuffs around her wrists. "Yeah! Count me in!"

It wasn't long before Angela had returned from her home down the hill by the waterwheel, trekking back up the hill to his farm with her ice skates slung over her shoulder. Kevin ran to meet her halfway, clouds of breath puffing as he tousled the hair at the back of his head and fell into step with her. They walked together to the pond between their houses and found it covered in a very thin layer of pure white, untouched snow.

Kevin skipped a rock across the surface, and they watched it nick the ice and skip off into the snow along the bank. With a shrug, Angela squatted down on the wooden dock and tested the weight of her leg. When she didn't hear any suspicious cracks or creaks, she let herself stand on her own, but Kevin kept a tight hold on her shoulder. Once they had both stood on a few spots of the ice, the pond passed the test, and they excitedly strapped their skates to their feet.

Angela noted how Kevin's skates were the kind that he had to tie around his boots, and hers were figure skates with the full shoe. She commented on it as she laced the last tie on her white skate. "They look pretty old."

"They were my Granddad's," Kevin said with a shy smile. He slowly got to his feet and waited for Angela to finish to help her up. He held out his hands for her, and she took them, hoping he didn't feel her tremble as he picked her right up into a standing position with no effort on her part. "He taught me to skate when I was a kid. They were his pair when he was younger."

"That's really neat! I'm the only one in my family who skates," Angela admitted as they stepped further out towards the center of the pond, making strange, thin tracks in the snow with their blades. "No one likes it – my mother always hated falling down."

"Haha, it happens!" Kevin laughed. As if to prove it, his skate slipped, and he gripped Angela's arm tighter. He bit his lip in embarrassment, but he didn't let go or lessen his hold. She giggled. "See?"

They practiced getting used to the ice, both a bit rusty since neither had gone skating in over a year. Yet soon, they began to glide in circles 'round and 'round the lake. Some patches were bumpy towards the shore, but they learned the spots they should avoid, and their momentum and comfort with both their skates and one another increased as the minutes ticked by.

It was just what they needed. The open atmosphere, the fast-paced activity – there wasn't room to brood on how they were going to embarrass themselves in front of one another. They were forced to let loose or else fall stiff onto the ice. They were given a clean slate as fresh as the sparkling snow blanketing the world around them.

"Here, I'll show you this thing I always did when I was younger…" Angela left Kevin's side and picked up speed. She rounded the pond once and passed him by, getting down impossibly close to the ice like a true trick skater. On one foot, she balanced and turned left and then right in a zig-zag, her turns getting sharper with each curve. She stopped and got to her feet, wobbling slightly for balance and waving her arms to regain it. With her toe, she drew a star in the thin layer of powdered snow at the pointed end of her line. "Ta-da! And a star at the top!"

"A Christmas tree! That's so cool!" Kevin praised. He was determined to try it, but when he tried to squat down like Angela had, he landed on his hip instead. She hurried to his side and helped him stand back up. "Ah… whoops. Guess it's harder than it looks!"

"Are you okay?" Angela fussed, patting the snow from his coat for him with a worried stitch in her brow.

"Yeah, of course! No fun if you don't get a few bruises," he joked, taking her gloved hands to stop her from fretting. He pulled her forward as he skated backward without issue, his face pink from the cold disguising his new flush. "Come on, let's see how fast we can go."

"I-I don't know…! Are you sure you're okay? Eek!" Angela gasped, more worried for herself as they picked up speed, and Kevin towed her along. She forced her legs to keep up, and they began to glide more smoothly.

Kevin spun around to help her calm down, moving to her side but not releasing her hands. It resulted in an almost waltz-ready position with his arm around her shoulders. "Yeah… Trust me!"

And just like dancers, they kept in time, their skates moving rhythmically alongside one another as they picked up speed. The wind started to whip Angela's hair around her neck despite her beanie, and she watched the fur lining of Kevin's hood on his back flutter every which way. The colors of the world around them blurred, and her smile grew as she focused on the path of the pond ahead of their feet. She laughed, loud and clear, and Kevin joined her.

They grew dizzy, but they continued to go around. Angela squealed as Kevin tugged her in the opposite direction, sending them in rapid circles. Their hands remained locked together, and they kicked up crystals. As they slowed, their movements were more calculated and fluid. Angela made a little twirl and returned, like they were truly dancing on the ice. And even though she was looking him in the eye now, she was smiling. She wasn't so scared.

Angela became too absorbed and slipped, her feet kicking in quick succession for balance. Kevin took her forearms and anchored himself with a slight slip of his own. He held her fast, and Angela took a deep breath once she was still. All of the exercise left them panting, their clouds of breath intermingling in the air over their heads. Kevin adjusted his earmuffs, and Angela closed her eyes in relief. "Ah… thanks."

"I won't let you fall," he assured. With a timid laugh, he amended his promise. "Unless you take me down with you!"

"I'll do my best…" Angela threatened with a chuckle of her own. She looked down at their mismatched feet, realizing how close they were. She looked up from under his chin and met his dark eyes looking back down at her. Her expression was more serene as she smiled up at him. "This is really fun. Good idea, Kev."

"H…hey, Ange?" Kevin asked, his teeth chattering. Even though it could've been attributed to the cold air, his increasingly red face said otherwise. "Um… wouldn't it be cool if… if this was a… our… new tradition?"

 _Gingerbread houses and TV specials and ugly sweaters… and ice skating together. Yeah…_ She wouldn't mind making that a regular thing. In fact, it might be her favorite new holiday ritual. Angela quickly nodded, blushing the same hue he was. "Yeah… I'd like that."

Unable to be any braver, they distanced themselves from their terrifyingly close proximity, Kevin finally letting her arms go and vice versa. But Angela reached for his glove and took up his hand, pulling him along as she started on another casual round about the pond. Kevin trailed after her until he matched her pace, kicking alongside her as the sun started to set.

Though they were amateur romantics, they were learning, slow and steady. Like learning to skate. It was the first Christmas they shared on that pond, with many more to come.


	2. The Second Date of Christmas

Molly and Kasey's Christmas date! I'll admit that these first two one-shots were very weird for me to write since the protagonists of Animal Parade are often depicted as siblings. But, what the hell, I thought it was fun to get them out of that role. Unless… you read both of these like they're still siblings. Then, kudos for your open-mindedness, ahaha. Not what I was going for, but if that's your cup of tea, I won't take it from you. xD

Thanks for reading!

* * *

 **Last Christmas**

* * *

She couldn't even remember what it was that got her so mad in the first place.

Molly picked at the bread from her sandwich as she sat in the dining room at the Ocarina Inn, her appetite having been lost the moment she spotted him. She didn't bother to hide her glare of loathing as she looked in his direction, willing his coffee to spill down his shirtfront. _Make my day._

He was so smug. Kasey was handsome, and he was the kind of guy who knew it. Since their breakup, he hadn't had any trouble getting dates left and right. Molly just considered herself not as _desperate_ to go shopping through the local single men like a panther on the prowl. Excuse _her_ for keeping to herself and healing the wounds acquired over the year. This was her 'me' time. She _enjoyed_ being single. That's why she was alone this Christmas – it was her _choice_. Of _course_.

Molly was a dirty, rotten liar.

Kasey laughed at something Luke said. It was a big, booming noise. He hit the table, and his friends laughed harder at his reaction. He was never concerned with what people thought of him. Or of being considerate to the public. To the people surrounding him trying to enjoy a peaceful, quiet lunch like herself. _What a selfish jerk_ …

She knew she found fault with every single stupid thing Kasey did, but Molly couldn't help it. Though she couldn't recall the details of the fight that broke them up (it was so long ago… something… something… petty; of that she was sure), she still harbored the same anger she had when they initially split. That same hurt. It was something Molly had tried letting go of in dozens of ways, but it kept coming back to her like a bad sniffle or sore throat. A cough that lingered, surprising her every time it reared its ugly head. She was still sick with a cold. After all of this time.

Eventually, the guys at his table started to file out one by one. They waved their goodbyes and talked about going to work and seeing him at Renee's Christmas party. Kasey stood from his chair and slung his arms through his coat, cinching his red scarf around his neck. His eyes caught Molly's, and he smirked before walking in her direction.

Molly picked up her sandwich and took a massive bite, staring at the wood paneling on the wall and wishing he'd trip and face plant. But he sauntered over with ease, approaching her with a grin as he appraised her sour puss. "What's the matter, Molly? You look like you're having a bad day."

She barely chewed her food and swallowed it, still not giving him the satisfaction of looking his way. "Nope. Fine."

Kasey placed his hands on the table and leaned, crossing his leg behind him and kicking the toe of his boot steadily against the floor. "Are you sure? Why're ya eatin' alone?"

"Oh, bugger off," she muttered, taking the last bite and shoving it in her mouth, packing it into her cheeks like a chipmunk. Kasey watched in amusement. She clapped her hands of crumbs, barely speaking English through her mouthful. "Don't vu 'ave some'un elf to bodder?"

"Nope, just you at the moment," he teased, reaching over and ruffling her hair with his palm. Her hair frayed in static, and she slapped his hand away with a nasty glare. She had her eyes on him now, but it wasn't the look he was going for. His own brow creased. "Why are you being so hostile? Can't we talk anymore?"

"I'm hostile because you're talking to me!" Molly fumed, springing up from her seat. She threw her chair back into place with a clatter and shoved her arms through her coat. She tossed too much money on the table and passed him by. "I'm out of here. You always ruin everything."

"I just said hello!" Kasey defended himself, following her out. Those dining in the restaurant had their eyes on the squabbling pair, but the air was severely awkward. He knew that they were all simultaneously judging them and pitying them for their argument. Kasey cringed and caught the door before it could hit him in the face.

Molly zipped up her coat too fast and got it stuck, pulling and prying at the plastic teeth as she stomped away from him. Once the zipper was free, it refused to latch at the end, so she was forced to give up in a huff. Molly wrapped her coat around herself like a bathrobe and held it in place by crossing her arms. She could still hear Kasey's boots thumping behind her, so she whirled around.

Kasey stopped short when she did, backing up a little after catching a glimpse of her dangerous scowl. He rubbed his nose and let his eyes wander to the pier down below the street. "I don't get why you're still so… I mean, it's been over a month, ya know?"

"Yeah. So?" Molly snapped. _How dare he tell her when to get over it!?_ Even though she hadn't prepared for an encounter with him today, she suddenly found so many things to say. Insults on the tip of her tongue. She wanted to hurt him like he hurt her when she was dumped. "Doesn't mean a thing. Who cares if I'm alone? Just because I'm not going out with everyone else like a _desperate loser_ doesn't mean I'm not totally fine."

"Hey! That's a lie!" Kasey barked back, sparks off of her irritation igniting his own fuse. Molly just scoffed and held her arms tighter over her torso. Kasey jammed his hands in his pockets. "You're so touchy. All I wanted was to see where we stood these days, and you're at my throat like—"

Molly cut him off, her words clipped and biting. "What do you want from me? What's there to say? Why do you keep mocking me? We broke up – it's over! Stop talking to me like that didn't happen! I don't want to be friends; I don't even want to see you! So why can't you just leave me the hell alone?!"

Her last shout rang in the empty air, otherwise filled with the sounds of store bells, chatting pedestrians, and crashing sea waves. A pair of young school children raced by them, laughing as they chased one another. It broke their stunned eye contact, and they fidgeted uncomfortably.

Kasey stared down at her furry boots and the slush underneath them on the pavement. He ran a hand through his hair. His tone was softer as he gave in. "Alright, alright… I get it. Leave you alone…"

"Thank you," she whispered.

He watched the boots spin around and walk away. Kasey looked up, lips parting like he would say something to stop her, maybe apologize better, but nothing came out. Except a doubtful: "Merry… Christmas…"

The tears stinging her eyes began to drip past her lashes, but Molly didn't look back or say a word. She descended the stairs, nearly at a run, and escaped him with her heart twisting painfully in her throat.

* * *

The Christmas party down at Horn Ranch was one of the biggest gatherings of the year. It began when the locals were too young for alcohol, and they'd sneak it out to the ranch's windmill to share sips and get tipsy without adult supervision. But as they grew older, the company increased, and it became a tamer gathering of friends and good food. And as always – there were plenty of drinks. It was a tradition, and Renee was a sweet hostess. Nobody could say no to her cherub-faced hospitality.

Molly felt out of place going to the party alone, but if she didn't show up, then everyone would start saying that she was still a wreck from the breakup, and she couldn't have that. This was her night to prove she didn't need Kasey. Who cares if they were inseparable until he dropped her like a hot potato? Who needs him anyways? Who cares that he was her closest friend, and he barely offered her a reason why? Who cares if one fight ended everything? Molly didn't need _anyone_.

Except for this rum and cognac.

She took another sip of her heavily spiked eggnog and let her eyes drift around the circular room. It was a little hot in her cardigan. The old windmill was cozy and a little on the crowded side, people lining the walls holding similar cups as hers. Yellow light filtered throughout the room, and it made it difficult for Molly to tell if her inability to focus was due to her drink or a side effect of the hazy atmosphere. Lilting carols were playing on a radio in the corner, but they were drowned out by the laughter and conversation of the party goers.

Just about everyone she knew or didn't know was packed in snug around her. Molly eyed the stairs as an escape route for a place to take a breather and people watch, but the steps were lined with other peers with the same idea and still others traipsing upstairs in pairs to act like teenagers. Molly couldn't help but roll her eyes and take another gulp, finding the banister before her and leaning heavily against it.

"Molly! There you are! Hey, darlin', what's happenin'?" Somewhere in her clouding vision swooped blonde curls, and Molly knew it was Kathy. Waitress. Chatty. Busty. Good friend of hers. There was a holly pin done up in her hair. Her toothy smile came into focus. "Looks like you're having fun without me. Whatcha got?"

Before Molly could protest, Kathy took her cup and sipped from it. She pulled a wry face and passed it back to the brunette.

"You won't like it," Molly said too late.

"Damn, girl, that's boozy! What are you trying to do, have the whole party in one cup?" Kathy teased, ruffling her hair.

Chase appeared in Molly's vision behind her friend, leaning on the blonde's shoulder and saluting to Molly in greeting. "Hey, Molly. Trying to out drink everyone again? You're good at that."

Both of her friends were obviously tipsy. Hell, Chase was smiling, and it didn't look like it was giving him cancer for once. Molly was well past the point of a healthy spirit herself, but instead of it inciting a good mood, she was just feeling emotional. Like she'd cry if someone stepped on her foot or looked at her funny. She took a dependent chug of eggnog disguised in bitter liquor and found she was at the end of her cholesterol-ridden sin. She stared at the empty bottom. "Damn…"

"I'm glad you came," Kathy's voice trailed through her ears, sounding far away. "I thought… well… just good to see you out and about."

"I'd say I was worried about you, too, but I'd hate to fool anyone into thinking I give a shit," Chase remarked. Molly's arm was jostled, and she looked up to see both sets of eyes on her. She wondered at the surly chef's reindeer antler headband for a moment, wondering how on earth someone managed to get it on him… or if he was too drunk to realize it was even there. But his eyes were glaring at her now. "Hey, are you all there? You're zoning out."

Kathy turned first and spotted Molly's line of sight focused on someone behind Chase by the food table. Kasey. He was between Luke and Maya, chatting and looking a little worse for wear – probably exhausted trying to keep up with the rambunctious duo. Kathy returned her gaze to Molly with a disappointed frown. She took Molly's chin in her hand, forcing her to look away as Kasey's eyes met with them across the room. "No. Nooooo, no, no, no. I don't think so. Molly, you're _over_ this."

Annoyed, Chase took his quick reconnaissance of the room before he understood. He let out a loud groan like a toddler being told it was time for bed. "Uuuggghhh, not _this_ again…"

"Ya gotta let him go, hon."

Molly wasn't paying any attention. She wanted to know why Kasey was looking at her like that. Why did he look so sad? How dare he?! _He_ dumped _her!_ He didn't have the right! And why was her cup still empty?

Kathy telepathically picked up on the latter. Taking the cup out of her hand also got Molly's attention back on her. Kathy brought her face close, almost making Molly go cross-eyed. "Enough. Just wait here, okay, darlin'? I'll fix you up with another drink. Chase'll look after you, right, Chase?"

"Huh?" Chase hadn't been listening. Kathy punished him by smartly twisting his nose. He yelped through his nasal passages being cut off. "Ow, ow, ow, okay! Stop it!"

"Alright, Rudolph. Be right back! Don't move!" Kathy giggled, giving him a pat on the back. She disappeared as fast as she had arrived.

"Rudolph…? The hell's that mean?" Chase looked after her, his own eyes swimming from drinking too much too early. He gingerly pat his nose, checking to see if he was bleeding from the waitress' rough handling.

 _So he didn't know about the antlers after all…_ Molly decided. Her fingers clenched and un-clenched at the loss of her cup. Her patience fading with something else she couldn't place, she grew fidgety. When she noticed Kasey was missing from the food table, her stomach did flip flops. Even though Chase wasn't invading her space, she pushed him anyways. "I need some air."

"Okay, but you can't go anywhere – I'm supposed to babysit or whatever," Chase warned, not making any moves to stop her anyways. Even when he was drunk he knew not to piss off Kathy. Spoke volumes.

Molly staggered away from him, practically clinging to the wall like she was at a roller rink unable to balance. She needed a crutch. As she made her way around the room towards the door, all of her energy fixated on getting her out into the cold, crisp evening. She was stifling. She hated that strong scent of chocolate in the air. She was going to be sick.

Three steps left, and Molly practically fell around the corner. She threw all of her weight against the door and pushed, tumbling out into the starry night and crunching her way into the snow. It was cold enough that no one was loitering outside, and the instant reprieve from the noise of the party soothed her mind and roiling stomach. Her eyes vacantly stared down at the cuffs of her pants starting to dampen in the deep snow drift she was senselessly standing in, but she couldn't find the will in her to do anything about it.

Someone shut the door after her, and the light disappeared. Molly held her shoulders, perfectly chilled to the bone already. But at least she wasn't sweating anymore. She took a tentative step out towards the field, staring up in awe at the vast array of stars swirling in the blackness overhead.

The door opened again, and footsteps followed her and stopped a few paces away. Her neck was craned all of the way back, almost painfully, as she watched the still sky. She didn't greet the person behind her, but she had a feeling she knew who it was. Chase was too far gone to realize she even left, and Kathy would've hit her upside the head by now. She took a deep breath through her nose.

The stars seemed to lag, and her head turned to confirm the fact. _Yup, she was drunk._

Molly's legs buckled, and she fell butt first into the snow. Wet, freezing water seeped through her jeans as she dumbly sat there wondering how she got in that position. But before she could think about trying to crawl back to a stand on her own, her arms were lifted up from behind, and someone was brushing off her clothes.

"God, I knew you looked out of it, but I didn't think you were this _plastered_ … You idiot…"

The voice didn't even bother her. An alarm in the back of Molly's head told her that she should be mad with a grudge, but she was too tired to keep up that fight. All she managed was a burp she suppressed with a hand to her mouth, thinking it was going to be vomit. "I like… eggnog."

"Yeah, just eggnog, I'm sure," Kasey muttered, patting the last of the snow from her sleeve and still holding her up. He tried to set her up to stand on her own, embarrassed that he was hugging her so close, but she was too much of a ragdoll. With a grunt of irritation, he got in front of her. "You left your coat in there."

Molly pitifully shrugged, her head lolling.

Kasey growled as she slumped again. He looked around for help, but he found they were the only ones out there. Obviously. It was cold. He hefted her up. "You need to get home… Come on."

There was no argument from her. As far as Molly was concerned, he had just called a taxi. He turned around, and she fell against his back. He barked for her to give a damn, and she put in the effort to make a little jump, hopping up into his grasp. Kasey hoisted her up off of the ground with a bit of a struggle since she was such a dead weight. His arms tight around her legs, he still knew he couldn't carry her all of the way back to her farm on his own.

"Help me out here – hold on to me," he instructed. Molly's arms flopped from behind him over his shoulders, sticking straight out. Kasey cracked a smile, snorting at her laziness. He lugged her up a little higher. "Alright, good enough."

Molly's arms bent loosely around his neck, her cheek resting against his shoulder blade. She closed her eyes and listened to the snow under his boots. Bounced with his rhythmic stride. Felt his labored breathing through his shirt. She realized he left his coat behind, too.

They moved in silence for quite awhile, mostly because Kasey had to focus on where he was walking. He was getting the workout of his life with his comatose ex-girlfriend slung across his back in the shin-deep snow. When he finally got to the path, breathing hard and thinking himself insane for the circumstance he found himself in, the walk was clearer and infinitely easier despite his arms starting to ache already from her weight. They plodded on, only one of them with enough sense to find their situation awkward.

"You alright back there?" Kasey hiked her up a bit, not thinking it through that it was usually unwise to bounce a nauseous drunkard.

"Mm," Molly hummed in response. Her eyes opened in slits, finding the path was steadily evening out and then becoming a curve again. She couldn't tell where they were in the dark, but she trusted Kasey knew where he was going. Her brow furrowed at that. She trusted him. Still.

"You could never hold your alcohol. You're such a lightweight," he teased with a snort.

Molly frowned, hitting her forehead against him in protest, hiding her face and muffling her voice. "I am not."

"Ah, she speaks!" He chuckled. Kasey's feet slowed despite his attempts at lightening the air between them.

Molly noticed and peeked out from the safe darkness of his shirt. Kasey was staring at a pair of lopsided snowmen in the otherwise empty field. Tracks covered in a thin layer of snow evidenced a good many children had pieced them together, building them up during the previous snowfall. One was missing his stick arm, and neither had proper faces. Just ugly lumps side by side.

Kasey started to walk again, but Molly's head turned and watched the snowmen as they passed them by. Through the fog of her stupor, she was remembering something stronger than the rum. Memories of Christmas last year. How different it was.

Snow had accumulated in inescapable mounds, the usual paths to town impossible to traverse without snowshoes if you had official business anywhere. But it was perfect for a holiday spent at home. Molly's property was expansive, so there was plenty to work with. Dressed in hats and gloves and scarves and extra layers, Molly and Kasey were throwing snowballs and stuffing snow in each other's coats. Rolling in the snow until they were sodden and numb. Building lopsided snowmen like children, and laughing at how foolish they were.

 _Foolish was right. It didn't last,_ Molly scolded herself. Her arms wound tighter about Kasey, who noticed but didn't say anything. Her eyes flooded from the regret and longing for things to go back to how they were. When every day was the best day, and she was so in love her heart hurt. _But it didn't hurt as bad as this… this loneliness, this distance… it was nice… back then…_

"I miss you."

Kasey stopped dead in his tracks. Molly didn't notice, or she didn't care. She went on, her voice small and sleepy.

"I hate how much I miss you… it's not fair…" she whispered. She felt herself slipping, so she hugged Kasey with all she had, grateful for their closeness. The cold air and the slow walk had cleared her head a good deal, but she'd blame it on the drinks come tomorrow. But tonight, she couldn't take it. She didn't want to lie anymore. Molly's eyes pinched shut. "I didn't want to miss you… I wanted to listen to them and let you go like I was supposed to, but I can't. I don't want to… but you moved on so fast… it's not fair…"

Kasey was shell-shocked. This very unexpected confession was the last thing he ever thought he'd hear. _She didn't know that._ Molly didn't know anything at all. How couldn't she see how miserable he had been? How he couldn't just leave her alone, no matter how hard he tried? Kasey needed her just as much. But he never knew that she was going through the same thing. He had assumed she was better off without him. Not this. She wasn't supposed to have regrets; that was all on him. It was his call to end it. He deserved the doubt, the guilt, the pain. _How could she miss him? After he abandoned her?_

Molly's face relaxed as she dozed, her ramblings coming to a slow end. "I wish we were friends again… but I can't… I love you… too much… to smile… without…"

Kasey's world crumbled around him at her words. There wasn't a trace of wind, and the night sky was impossibly open. Even though the universe felt so close and so big in this winter darkness, he felt like they were the only two people in all of the world.

 _I take it back… I take back everything… I'm so sorry… I'm so, so sorry, Molly… I didn't mean it. Any of it. I regret it so much. I'm so sorry; I take it all back._ But Kasey didn't say anything. A single tear fell, beginning the tirade. Another and another rolled down his cheeks in cold trails down past his chin, pattering against his collar.

Molly felt him shudder, but her drowsiness didn't piece together that he was crying. She lifted her head and saw him staring up at the sky. She finally realized they weren't moving, and she grew suspicious. Her tone was more sober. "Why are _you_ taking me home anyways?"

"Because…" Kasey carefully controlled his voice, all traces of his snide persona gone. He lifted her back up and began to walk again. His footsteps purposefully slow, so they'd never have to reach her house on the hill. "It's Christmas."

Molly blinked in confusion. Mechanically, she rested her head against his shoulder, melting until she was relaxed once more. Though she was cold, it was warm where they touched. She snuggled closer to that heat, letting out a sigh and waiting for it to end when she'd wake up tomorrow. But for now, it was so good to have him there again. Just for a little while. "Merry Christmas, Kasey."

Kasey's pace was just the tiniest bit livelier as his boots scuffed the frozen dirt of the path. He gave her a reassuring squeeze. Even though he hung his head, he softly smiled. He wasn't letting her go. Not this time.


	3. The Third Date of Christmas

YAY FOR IMPOSSIBLE GOALS. I'm genuinely curious to see if I'll make my deadline. It honestly seems more than improbable, but I'm wondering if my stubbornness is going to win out against the universe. To be fair, I am pretty damn _stubborn_.

Calvin and Angela's Christmas date is next! Disclaimer: this was one of the hardest things I've ever had to write. I wanted to be able to write something for each bachelor, so no one's favorite would be excluded, but wowsers, I've never written for Calvin before. How'd that happen? It was a challenge alright! Hope I did him well enough for this little story, and my apologies if he's your favorite – I definitely need more practice honing his character, aha.

Thanks for your input, Hershey; you're so sweet! And thanks for reading, everybody!

* * *

 **Traditional Christmas**

* * *

Angela was doubtful. They didn't have presents or a tree, no carols nor holly. They didn't go to any parties or prepare anything with family. They didn't watch any of the popular specials or movies, they didn't hang lights, and they didn't even have a fireplace with gaudy stockings hung from the mantel. It just… didn't feel like Christmas.

But Christmas night was here, and she was spending it with him. Here in this little church.

Calvin took the short steps up to the podium, staring up at the massive stained glass windows he'd stared at time and time again. He had his hands in his leather coat pockets and a big, childish grin on his face. He always got this way when he was put in front of history – before ancient pieces that weren't yet lost to time. From statues to clock towers to the Garmon mountain itself. So, it happened quite frequently. He let out a low sigh. "Can you imagine? What they were doing, Christmas night, all of those ages ago…?" There was a pause. Calvin snorted. "Of course, the locals of this region didn't celebrate Cristenmasse; they had a gathering for the winter solstice. Drinking, dancing, the trading of pottery. We still have fragments of a clay bowl we believe was used in a burning ritual for offerings of the season to the Harvest God. Isn't that fascinating?"

Their one-sided conversation had sounded exactly like this for the past two hours. Perry was a busy man this time of year, as he had done his homework in order to open the Celesta Church to multiple, varying holiday masses from across the globe. Different prayer hours, sermons, and ceremonies for anyone who wished to discover something new about the season or feel more at home in their little burb. Of course, Angela and Calvin had been to them all. He wasn't going to miss out on the cultural opportunity, and she wasn't about to make him go on his own. What kind of a girlfriend would she be if she didn't support him in the things that interested him the most? But she had run herself ragged. She envied that the parishioner had already excused himself and was snoozing away in his little bed while they loitered in the congregation hall after a candlelight service, so Calvin could have his fun, and Angela could sit through another impromptu lecture hour. And luckily for her, he hadn't yet heard her light snoring.

"This is one of those rare times when humanity shares a common interest; there's evidence of major gatherings right around this time of year in just about every culture across the globe. It's like the ziggurats all aligned on the equator. It's uncanny how we all think alike despite our differences," he rambled. His eyes took in every last detail of the intricate artwork before him that was some few hundred years old. The original artists must have designed them for the moonlight. He could sense it as he witnessed the beams trailing silver iridescence right above the Goddess Sephia's head like a crown right above him. Calvin spun on his heel, already divulging his passionate ideas. "Pagan traditions coinciding with modern commercialism… a melting pot of cultures is our modern Christmas! It has different meanings for everyone from religious to humanitarian practices and beliefs. But where does Castanet fit into that equation? Where did those original settlers fit into the grand scheme?"

She half-heard him, her head bobbing from where she sat in the pew despite her attempts at staying attentive. Ever since they began dating, people had teased that though Calvin was a good deal older than her, Angela was years more mature than he was. Times like these made her see where those quips came from. He was like a kid in a candy store; there was no way she was going to ruin his good mood asking to go home. Her exhaustion was not important to her. Still…

At first, Angela thought it was cute how enthralled he was, but her patience was wearing into thinly-veiled disappointment. Calvin had promised her they'd spend Christmas together. This wasn't exactly what she pictured. She was glad to spend time with him, but she wished she was more active in the local history to understand and be a better listener. She'd never complain to him; that's not the kind of person she was. But Angela's heart was sinking as the hour drew closer and closer to midnight and the official end of Christmas.

There was no mistaking that Calvin had little interest in the modern aspects of the holiday. He preferred the history, as always. He thought all of the baubles and money spent on gifts was one of the greatest marketing schemes of all time. She could hear him ranting about it, maybe in her memory, maybe in the present – she wasn't sure. "They directly profit from tradition! Ingrained rituals and sacred practices without a price tag, and people blindly empty their pockets for them. It's incredible!" So it was highly unlikely that he'd take part in something so plastic and commercial. But she'd be happy if she could just wrangle him into a Santa hat. Angela really wasn't asking for much. She just wanted a scrap of the Christmas she knew and loved from years growing up with it. Maybe it was a little commercial, sure, but it was familiar, and all of that garland and those rainbow-colored bulbs felt like home.

Angela's head was about to dip again as her eyes fluttered shut. But a forehead was pressed to her own. When she didn't immediately react, Calvin chuckled. His breath was on her lips as he teased her. "Annnnngelaaaa… I'm loooosing you."

"I'm here," she replied, forcing her heavy lids open and going cross-eyed with her boyfriend right at her nose. Angela's face flushed. She didn't realize she was slipping so deeply into sleep while still sitting up – she hadn't heard him approach at all. The room was dark, her coat was warm, and his voice was so soothing. It was all too easy for her to nod off. She mumbled a weak, "Sorry…"

"You're lucky you're cute," Calvin said. He held her chin and gave her a sound kiss. He ruffled her hair and smiled at her, his eyes full of adoration even though she had rudely passed out midsentence on him. "Come on. We've been in this stuffy building long enough."

She sleepily took his hand he offered and stood, feeling a little wobbly on her legs. He took up his backpack that had been sitting next to her on the wooden pew and slung the strap around his arm, his other hand keeping her mitten-ed fingers held tight. Angela rubbed her eye, trying to come alive. "Are you sure? I was listening – I promise! It's just… so dark in here…"

He laughed and gave her hand a reassuring squeeze, bringing up the hat hanging around his neck to rest back atop his head. He ran his fingers along the brim as they walked down the aisle. "You know how I go on – I'd sit here all night if you didn't drag me out."

"But I don't want to take that from you. We can stay, really," Angela insisted. This feeling was worse than whining about Christmas being non-traditional. Sure, she didn't do all she usually did, but she had been spending the _entire season_ with Calvin going to all of these seminars. She was grateful! But now she felt like an insensitive burden. Her feet stopped as Calvin opened the door, letting cold air swirl in around her bare legs. She wished she wore stockings. Or better yet – pants. "Please. I'm really sorry; I didn't mean to make you leave."

Calvin held the door open with the side of his boot, looking back at her. He shook his head. "Angela, you're much too good for me. Thank you for putting up with this, love. But you've suffered enough for a lifetime! Now it's my turn."

"Your turn?" She asked, forced to trail behind him as he tugged on her arm and led her outside. Angela shivered and drew closer to him for shelter against the biting wind. Snowflakes danced in strange patterns in the air, following the currents coming off of the ocean. It was quite the wakeup call. Her eyes were wide as she watched his profile. "B-but you don't have to go out of your way! I had fun! I swear!"

Her insistence was damning. Calvin gave her a knowing, sideways glance, and she was forced to amend her statement. She rubbed her temple. "Well…! I… I learned a lot. There's more to the holiday than I ever thought. It was interesting - honest. Besides, it's not about where I am – to me, Christmas is spending the day with the people I lo… c-care about… most."

Her save didn't make the declaration any less embarrassing for her. Calvin's eyebrows were raised as he stared back at her in surprise in the middle of the stone courtyard. Angela gnawed on the inside of her lip, feeling like an idiot for springing that on him out of nowhere. She was _really_ desperate to make him believe he didn't bore her to death today.

Calvin tipped his hat to hide his rare turn at being bashful. He beckoned his head towards the old staircase around the building. "Getting all flustered, even at this age… ah, I'm hopeless."

Angela's expression softened. Calvin swung their joined hands, leading her down the steps at a faster pace. "It's a bit of a ways away, so you'll have to hang in there. Keep up!"

Her usual sass returning as she jumped the last stair and fell into step beside him, Angela nudged his elbow. "Please, I can run faster than you any day. Even in these heels. You want to make it a race? I'll even give you a head start with your walker."

"Alright, alright, I'm not _that_ old…" Calvin grumbled in annoyance, turning away to look at the sky for respite.

"Aha! He finally admits it!" Angela giggled. She knew he was sensitive about their age difference – no matter how slight it was in her own eyes – so she preferred to joke about it if it was brought up. There was no use number crunching; they were happy together. And that was enough for her.

Calvin warned her, their walk ending as the edge of the cliff neared. "You're going to pay for that."

Angela ignored him and peered out over the ledge towards the crashing waves below. She shuddered and took a step back towards Calvin. The only other place of interest was the long mining tunnel that led all of the way to the mountain. It was an impressive track that wound through the rock to connect the districts, probably developed in days when it was essential to get the ores from the mountain to the coast as fast as possible. So Angela knew a bit of local history after all. "What are we doing at the mine cart anyways? What are you planning?"

She knew the question prompted the action, and she immediately regretted it. He indicated he rickety, coal-dusted cart. "You'll see. Hop in."

Angela broke away from him and crossed her arms. "No way – do you know how often I wear dresses? Not often! It costs a fortune out of pocket and out of mind to look nice, and I'm not about to throw all of that away to go on some mine cart adventure ride. I'd rather walk around the island – I'll meet ya at the top."

Though he usually would have been disappointed to get such a blatant 'no' from someone, Calvin couldn't help but think her refusal was funny. Angela was an adventurous girl, even if it took some convincing some days. He gave the side of the cart a pat. "Come on, Ange; we both know where this is going."

Angela's eyes squinted in suspicion. He took a step towards her, and she panicked. "Don't you da—!"

Calvin swept her up in one, fast movement to hold her bridal style. Though she was yelling at him, she held onto his neck to ease the burden. " _Oh my God_ , Calvin! Stop it! P-put me down! You _idiot!_ "

"Please, you're light as a feather," he grunted, heaving her up over the edge of the cart. He nearly dropped her, and she shrieked as he chuckled.

Angela gave him a whack to his chest when she realized he was mocking her. Even though she was embarrassed and worried he'd hurt himself, she still blushed and rested her head against him. "You're going to throw your back out pulling stunts like this."

"And it'll be well worth it!" Calvin laughed. She finally gave in to his demands and gingerly took a seat. Calvin set his back pack carefully down on his own side away from her. He leapt over the side to join her and released the brake. "Off we go!"

Calvin pushed them off from the level ground, and the gentle slope of the tunnel took care of the rest. The world disappeared behind them, and the musty smell of the dry cave engulfed their senses. But it was brighter. Electric lanterns were installed at even intervals along the ceiling above to light the way, and their hot glow gave off a pleasant warmth. A gentle breeze ruffled their hair as they moved along, deeper and deeper into the earth.

Angela wriggled out of her coat, turning one of her sleeves inside out as she freed her arm and stared down the path ahead. Calvin had been suspiciously quiet thus far, so she was on high alert. Angela turned around completely and balanced on the edge of the cart, leaning forward to see. _There were… lights up ahead?_ But they were clearly not the usual lanterns. She turned back to appraise him. "What did you do…?"

His expression was vague but she could tell he was hiding the slightest bit of anticipation. The lights overhead passed, hitting them in spurts of light and dark that made it difficult to read him. Calvin scratched his chin and nodded. "Keep watching."

When Angela whirled her head about to look forward, an audible gasp escaped her lips. They had gotten close enough that she could see the colors. Red, orange, green, blue, pink, yellow, purple – all strung up together in festive strings lining the cave walls. The cart began to go through the rainbow-colored tunnel, and Angela marveled at the flashing colors passing by on her clothes. The Christmas lights had been installed between the cords of the usual lanterns, anchored amongst the tangles in careful rows. She was grinning ear to ear as she looked back at Calvin and found him lit up in the glow. "It's amazing! When did you have time to do all of this?"

"Here and there," Calvin shrugged. He was amused by her reaction, but it was apparent there was more to come. Proving it, he looked over her shoulder. "Ah! We're here!"

Calvin pulled the brake, and the wheels below them hissed in protest. A good deal of squeaking and creaking later, and the mine cart was still. Calvin jumped out and held his hand out to Angela, but she was standing stock still with her hands clamped over her mouth in surprise. "What's the matter? Don't you like it?"

Waiting for them beside the tracks on the dusty floor of the cave was a blanket spread out, pillows, throws, and a picnic basket. Calvin stood by the setup with a timid but proud smile. _He had done all of this for her?!_ She was speechless.

"I…" Angela found her voice and regretted how it cracked with emotion. She sniffled and finally reached for his outstretched hand. "I'm just so… I'm so… This is incredible!"

"I'm glad you like it," he said. He found it difficult to contain his excitement that she was so happy with the turn out. Calvin just went ahead and took her up by the waist and lifted her again, giving her a spin as he set her down to stand beside him on the ground.

Angela didn't protest the second time he picked her up. She stayed close, hanging her head under his chin. She hoped he couldn't tell she was crying. "Really… thank you… this is the best Christmas present I've ever had."

"Anything for my girl," he promised. Calvin knew she was in tears, and it was getting him all worked up as well. He quickly took up his pack and opened the zipper, revealing he had been carrying a thermos of coffee and cookies for their picnic. "What do you say we enjoy the last few minutes of the holiday, eh?"

"Yeah… that sounds great!" Angela wiped beneath her eye with her thumb, smiling impossibly wide as her heart fluttered with joy. She sat and tugged on the collar of his coat for him to do the same.

Calvin nearly fell with the force she used to pull him. He chuckled and collapsed beside her on the blanket. He stared up at his girlfriend, and he knew all of his hard work and secrecy had been well worth it to see her eyes sparkling amongst the different hues of the electric faerie lights over their heads. Maybe there were some advantages to a modern Christmas after all. "Merry Christmas, Angela."

"Merry Christmas," she hummed in content, leaning down and meeting his lips.

Calvin paused in thought, mid-kiss. "Or… Cristenmasse? Advent. Yuletide…?"

Angela broke away for a second only to scold him. "Alright, alright, I get it, you _nerd._ "

Needless to say, they left the lights hanging in the tunnel and returned every year for the secret holiday tradition of their very own.


	4. The Fourth Date of Christmas

One of my favorite guys is up next. Yay, for bias! Here's to Luke and Molly's Christmas date. :D

And seriously, Hershey, you're the best! Thanks for the review!

Thanks for reading!

EDIT: Amended a few errors. Thanks, ATWF for catching them! Because OH MY GOD it's so obvious when I don't proofread - the _horror_.

* * *

 **White Christmas**

* * *

Boots, gloves, snow pants – check! Her hair was carefully tucked out of the way beneath her trapper hat, and her coat was buttoned up to her neck. Molly gave herself one last once over in the mirror before she decided she looked utterly ridiculous and ready for the big day ahead of her.

She couldn't get the stupid smile off of her face as she shut her front door behind her. Even as she skipped the action of locking up, Molly was grinning like a goof. She loved living in a small town away from everything. She felt so safe, and everyone was a good friend. What was better than that?

As she double-checked that her barn and coop were warm and cozy for her animals, Molly hurried around to the tool shed. Throwing back the bolt, she swung the door open and was greeted with dust and cobwebs. She coughed and reached around behind a rarely used bucket for a metal disc propped up against the wall. With a yank, Molly freed it and patted it clean with her gloves. Rusted on the one edge, dark green paint chipping off, and dented from years of use, it was one of her most prized possessions. The lucky item that was the fastest, most reliable winner of every race from her childhood. Her sled.

Molly knew she was the happiest girl in the whole world when she was asked to go sledding on Christmas Day with Luke. He also just so happened to be the most painfully obvious crush she'd ever had on a person. He was so energetic and kind. Mischievous and silly, but his heart was pure golden tinsel. Molly adored him, but she felt like she couldn't just tell him that. Luke was very sweet, but he wouldn't understand. He'd think she was joking. She was content to love him on the sidelines.

Luke had been fiddling with Boss' leash when he asked her, not long after she had bumped into him on the path. _"Hey, uh… you wanna go sledding with me on Christmas?"_

She was perfectly fine being his friend… or so she had thought until that moment. When the whole world seemed to pivot, and Molly realized that maybe she had a chance with him after all.

And now, this was her big day. The best chance she'd ever get. It would be just the two of them! Luke invited her for a day of sledding on Moon Hill, and she was going to take advantage of it and have some fun. And in the end, she'd tell him how she really felt. That she didn't want to just be his sidekick or drinking buddy anymore. She was going to bust her way out of their friendship into romance!

"Ready or not, here I come!" Molly cheered for herself, making a giggly twirl on the path. Her head was so high up in the clouds that she didn't hear the person calling out to her.

"Waaaaait! Heeeeey!"

By the time Molly finally noticed the voice shouting after her, Maya was at her heels. She gave her a friendly whap to the shoulder. The tassels on her beanie had puff balls on them that were bobbing around as she walked. "Hey, Molly! Didn't you hear me?"

"Sorry, Maya! This hat must be tighter over my ears than I thought," she joked with an apologetic grin.

Maya stuck out her tongue. "Yeah, you were just off in La La Land; don't pretend. I saaaaid, Merry Christmas!"

"Gee, thanks. Merry Christmas to you, too," Molly rolled her eyes in good humor, holding her sled in front of her with both hands. It threatened to hit her knees if she wasn't careful. For the first time, Molly noticed that Maya was dragging a sled behind her, too. She gave it a dubious look. "Oh. Going sledding?"

"Yeah, duh! I love sledding!" Maya giggled as she chided her question. She tugged the rope to shoot the sled forward along the path behind them. "It's Ol' Trusty, ahaha! He's survived trips down Moon Hill since before I can even remember."

Hm. So Maya was going to go sledding at Moon Hill, too. Though Molly was a little disappointed, she decided that maybe the unexpected, extra company wasn't going to be all that bad. Perhaps she should welcome it even. First dates were always a bit awkward, so having a friendly girl like Maya around would alleviate the atmosphere. _Yeah… this'll be okay! No biggie!_

"Mayaaaa! Yoohoo~!"

Molly's heart squashed like a grape, and her eye almost twitched. She stopped beside Maya, and the pair waited for the small group to meet up with them. All bundled up and carting sleds of their own, Kathy, Selena, Toby, and Paolo meandered their way over and fell into step with the first two girls. Molly was suppressing the panic – _just how many spectators was she going to have?!_

Kathy got to them first, ruffling at Maya's hat until the hair underneath was successfully static. "I was wondering why you ran on ahead. What's up, Molly?"

"Uh, nothing much," she shrugged lamely, unsure how to act.

"It's _freezing!_ " Selena complained, hugging her shoulders as tight as can be. That left Toby to cart her sled as well as his own, but he didn't seem to mind.

"I can warm you up~!" Kathy teased, latching onto her and squishing the beauty with all of her might.

"Ack, Kathy! I can't breathe! Get off!" She whined, but she was laughing, cheered up by the love of her friends. Still, Selena was determined to never get used to these snow-filled, chilly winters. She'd prefer sledding down sand dunes any day. Which, she said as much, as Maya lent a hand and wrapped her scarf about Selena's neck to help her keep warm.

"Merry Christmas, Molly!" Toby greeted the quiet girl with a cheery smile. He could tell that she looked a bit sick and wondered at that.

"M-merry Christmas, Toby," she returned with a wan, almost convincing smile. Molly was downright jittery as she tried to think of a way out of this. _Maybe she'd tell Luke some other time… she was sure she could convince him she was sick with the way her stomach was turning… Or maybe he'd offer to go sled somewhere else? That was just silly though…_ But Molly was definitely _not_ ready for such a public date.

"You've been sledding before, right?" Toby asked, tilting his head.

"Er – not around here, no," Molly answered, doubtfully rubbing her cold nose on her glove.

"You look scared," his little cousin Paolo said, looking her dead in the eye. He wore a knit cap that matched Toby's in all but color as his was red, and Toby wore green. Paolo looked across the bridge towards Flute Fields. He pointed at the fence in the distance. "It ain't that tall! It just looks scary from here. Come on, you can watch me – I'll show you what a chicken you are!"

"He likes an audience," Toby excused his cousin's rather rude words with a shrug, nervously rubbing the back of his neck.

"Makes one of us…" Molly muttered under her breath as her feet slowed, and the chatty group passed her by. She watched them make their way up the hill to meet _even more_ people. Was this a tradition she didn't know about? Everyone knew everyone else, and they were all good friends. They did everything together. Privacy was bar none. Molly was beginning to see the disadvantages of living in a small town now.

She spotted a familiar, fuzzy dog bounding down the hill to greet the newcomers. He sped around them in a circle, lunging at Molly and kicking up snow around her. She laughed at his antics as he panted and sprinted back up the hill like a race horse. Boss was here, so that probably meant—

"Ya comin' up or what? You said you'd watch me!" Paolo was waving his arm up over his head to signal her over.

 _Guess I've got a new date_ , she ruefully thought as she began her trek up the hill to meet the little guy from the fishery. "Yeah, Paolo, I'm coming!"

"Is that Molly I hear?" Owen's loud voice shouted above the heads all gathered together at the top of the hill. By the time Molly joined them, she found the brawny guy grinning at her like he was bemused by her mere presence. She got the feeling he clearly knew something she didn't know, and his tone of voice only proved it. "It _is_ Molly! Hey, you going to come sled with us?"

"I… I guess so. Yeah!" Molly nodded, practically hugging her sled like a shield with everyone's eyes gravitating towards her.

Though it was cold, and the sky was clear without a cloud making it bitterly chill, Owen only wore his usual coat and a pair of gloves. Molly wondered how he wasn't shivering, even if he was mostly muscle. He smirked down at her knowingly. "Well, I'm glad you could make it. After all, Luke specially invited us all out here. So we're all gonna have fun with Molly today, right, guys? She's the guest of—mmmrrrrrff!"

"Will you shut up?!"

Molly's eyes were wide as she watched Luke spring up from seemingly nowhere with enough snow in his glove to completely smother his friend. Owen was stifled for only a moment before he escaped Luke trying to kill him and fought back, grappling him around the neck and getting a fistful of snow to do the same to him. Luke didn't fight fair and was kicking like a child to escape the headlock, and before long, they went tumbling down. Boss was barking, alarmed but wanting to join in on the wrestling at the same time.

"Is this it? Is this why I'm freezing out here? To watch a couple of idiots play 'who's the seme?' I don't think so," Selena glowered down at the young men, kicking snow at them to demonstrate her annoyance for good measure. "Come on, you made us hike all of the way out here – Luke, give it a rest already!"

Molly was paralyzed, her fear being replaced by deep humiliation and disappointment. _Luke… invited them all? As friends… of course…_ She had blown it entirely out of proportion. She didn't understand him when he initially invited her. Of course Luke wouldn't ask her out on a date – that wasn't his way. He was too dense, and he was just planning a day out. More the merrier. And she had gotten her hopes up. _I can't believe I thought… God, I feel like such an idiot…_

Unlike Selena, Kathy had no reservations about forcing them to stop. She jumped into the fray with the authority of a mother bear, her jaw set. She took Owen by the arm, and he rolled his shoulder to try to shake her off. Thoroughly ticked now herself, Kathy walloped him in the ear at the same time Bo helped Luke to his feet.

"What'd you do that for?" Owen mumbled, rubbing the sore spot and testing for sound, thinking the blonde just made him deaf. "He hit me first, ya know."

"You were being an ass!" Kathy defended her actions, brushing the snow off of his coat despite her anger.

"Way to go, Luke…" Bo scolded his fellow apprentice, letting Luke pat himself free of powder on his own. He was still uncharacteristically quiet, which was quite unsettling for everyone around him.

Boss greeted everyone once again, tongue lolling, happy that the commotion was over. Luckily, the scuffle had distracted anyone from seeing Molly's misty eyes, and she had regained control of her brimming tears by the time it grew uneasy again. Still, with both chatterboxes tight-lipped, the air was desperate to be cleared.

"So are we gonna sled or what?! You guys are acting weird," Maya accused to relieve the tension, dropping the lead of her sled in the snow and squinting hard at the boys. Molly would have said the same, but she was still too stunned at the strange turn of events.

"Yes, we're gonna sled! And you're going right now!" Owen declared, picking up Maya and slinging her over his shoulder. She shrieked in giggles as he plopped her onto his own sled and sent her at a run down the slope with a good kick. Boss barked and chased after her, plowing through the snow like a steam engine. They all watched her go careening down before she glided to a gentle stop some distance into the field below, still giggling madly as Boss licked her face.

Huffing and puffing came Taylor and Chloe, as they had been at the bottom of the hill building snowmen to run over until they noticed Paolo had arrived. The kids greeted one another and divulged what Santa brought them that morning, already betting their gifts against one another in a race to the bottom.

Molly was quite forgotten from watching Paolo now that he had his friends, and she almost felt at a loss because of it as everyone else quarreled with Selena about getting her onto a sled. Molly lingered on the edge of the group, watching awkwardly at a distance. She felt like her heart had dropped to her stomach like a rock. She couldn't forgive herself for taking Luke so seriously and letting herself believe she was going on a date this afternoon. It completely wasted her enthusiasm.

But then… something was decidedly off. _What was up with Owen? And why did Luke attack him like that? What's more – why didn't he even so much as say hello to her?_ There he was, laughing like he usually was with Kathy and Toby, egging Owen on in throwing Selena down the hill next. _So he was back to normal, but… that was so weird._

Molly's eyes fixated on him; she couldn't help it. His features were red and raw from the cold, and he wasn't wearing proper gloves or mittens – just his leather work gloves he always wore, leaving his fingers open to frostbite. But he had a messily made knit scarf and his usual blue bandana was on his head, and he looked so alive and frustratingly handsome despite his mussed hair and over-sized ski pants. She had it bad, alright.

"Sorry about that, Molly…" Bo began, stepping through the snow to stand beside her. He was dressed more mindfully than his roommate, sporting a beanie over his sandy hair beneath the hood of his coat. He hid his hands in his pockets. "Luke's kind of an idiot…"

"Do you know what's going on with him today? Because I feel like… I don't know… something's wrong," Molly confessed, forcing herself to tear her eyes away. She couldn't gawk like a creepy idiot the _entire_ day, after all. Besides, if anyone knew Luke better than Molly did, it had to be Bo. She knew she could count on him to be honest, too. For a fifteen year old, Bo was very intuitive and mindful of those around him.

But Bo fumbled, looking quite put out. The irritated expression was strange for her to see on his freckled baby face. He clicked his tongue and just shook his head. "Eh… I don't know. To put it short, he blew it."

"Huh…?"

Bo held up his hands in surrender, taking himself out of it. "Nope, it's not on me! I've already told him off, so what's done is done. You wanna sled?"

"Uh, sure…" she nodded a little skeptically. Bo's vague words were only making her more confused and a little exasperated. But she let it go for the time being. She needed to loosen up and feel more like herself again.

She could hear Selena screaming the whole way down the hill in fear as she rode with Toby. Boss was to the rescue – tackling her the second she made it to the bottom, making her scream even more. Kathy yelled to clear a path, and she tossed her plastic mat on the ground, propelling herself on her stomach with her feet to slide down after them like a penguin. Paolo and Taylor laughed until their sides split as Chloe crashed through one of the snowmen, the snowman winning the onslaught and sending the little girl tumbling head over heels into a snowbank.

"Hey, there she is!" Owen was using that strange, announcer voice again as he spotted Molly coming up with her sled. "Going with Bo? Good choice, Molly! You ride with Bo on your _first_ trip down."

She could only give him a deadpan stare in return, unsure of what kind of crap the miner was pulling. Molly half-wished Kathy was still here to sock him in the ear as she dropped her old metal sled and anchored it with her foot.

"Er – hold up!" Luke intervened, getting Owen's massive palm in his face for a response.

"Aw, I wanna ride with Bo!" Maya interrupted next, lugging her sled up behind her as she returned to the crest of the hill. She sat down on it and tapped the wooden seat behind her. "Come on, Bo! Pick a spot – me or Molly!"

Bo's eyes darted between the girls, getting flustered being put on the spot. Though he seemed more comfortable to hang out with Molly, he chose Maya's sled and carefully sat down on it. He gave Molly an unsure wave as Maya cheered and kicked them off, forcing the boy to hold onto her or else fall off and wipe out like Chloe and get a face full.

"Perfect – that just leaves you two. Have fun!" Owen gave Luke a shove.

"H-hey!" Before Molly could register what he was doing, Owen snatched her own sled away from her and used it for himself, rocketing down the hill in dizzying circles and nearly crashing into those still sitting at the bottom. She looked after him in fright, her heart picking up speed as she realized what he had said. _Just her and Luke! Was he setting them up?!_

"You wanna head down?" Luke asked. She turned around to see him kick forward a plastic sled big enough for two kids or a pair of adults if they were crammed. He didn't look her in the eye and just played with the sled with his boot, bending it up and down. "We can share. That cool?"

"Sure!" She chirped, hoping she sounded normal. Molly was anything but as she sat down in front, scrunching her knees up and trying to make herself small.

Luke still didn't have enough room, and finding a spot got awkward. He didn't want to curl up like she was and look like an idiot train, so he wound up stretching his legs out on either side of her. Molly held her breath as she felt his chest directly behind her. _Don't think anything weird. Don't think anything weird. Don't think anything weird._

He was being a little clipped and strange, but Molly couldn't get it out of her head that she was getting to sled with Luke after all. In very odd circumstances with upsetting goading from their friends. Her cheeky grin was coming back, and she was trying to fight it. But she could smell his aftershave, and she was _losing her mind. NO, that's weird – cut it out! Stop thinking and… just go._

"You ready?" Molly prompted. She realized that she had so much time to freak out since they had been lingering there for a good space in time. Was he nervous, too?

"Let's go!" Luke said in answer, grabbing the snow at either side of them and inching them forward. They weren't going fast enough, so Molly helped him along, and the sled tipped over the smooth edge of the path in the hill.

"Oh my God, Paolo totally lied – this hill is way scarier than it looks," Molly gasped, looking out over the drop with her jaw dropping in shock. Because of all of the sleds going down the snow for days of use, the hill had grown icy and slick, promising a lightning fast ride. She suddenly wasn't so brave anymore.

She heard him snort. Luke's arm wound about her waist, pulling her back to him even closer, eliciting an involuntary squeak from her lips. He held his other fist in the air as they leaned precariously forward. "Put your hands in the air!"

Molly yelped and covered her eyes, peeking out between her fingers as they rushed down in a blur. They hit multiple bumps that made the plastic sled roughly bounce them out of their seats. The ride was exhilarating as the wind whipped by and sent them rocketing down the slope. Molly allowed herself to laugh and lean back into Luke's hold, grateful for the support.

Though the ride only lasted a few, short seconds, the last bump felt like slow motion. It didn't register that she was in the air until Molly felt her stomach leap, and she realized she couldn't feel the ground. A particularly nasty patch of ice sent them flying straight out of the sled and through the air. Molly pinched her eyes shut as she made impact with a fluffy pile of snow, Luke falling headfirst right beside her.

After she pulled herself up and shook the confusion from her head, Molly looked to the lump on her right that was supposed to be Luke. Since he landed on his stomach, he came up coughing and shaking the snow from his hair like a dog. She could hear their friends shouting and asking if they were alright as she made eye contact with him. And they laughed.

"Did you see the air we got?!" Luke asked, turning over to sit and rubbing his sleeve over his mouth. The first to make it to them was Boss, and he went straight for Luke. The carpenter had to hold the massive Pyrenees off at a distance as the dog pawed and sniffed and licked and tried to make sure his buddy was okay.

"Totally!" Molly fixed her hat by taking it off and running a hand through her hair before replacing it. She held her hands up above her head. "Look how far we landed! No one's gotten out here yet! Untouched snow!"

"Sweet! New record!" He held up his hand. She high-fived him, and he turned it into a handshake, taking her glove and giving it a sound squeeze.

Luke's proud, crooked smile distracted Molly long enough that she was awkward turning her attention to Kathy who was holding her hand out to her. She was smiling in relief, looking down at her sitting in the snow drift. "I should've known you goons would be alright."

"What a wipe out!" Maya exclaimed, hurrying over with Toby and the kids trailing behind to check out the damage.

Molly giggled and accepted Kathy's hand, being roughly yanked to a standing position. Bo had retrieved their sled and approached her with a worried frown. "That looked like it would've hurt! You're a lot tougher than you look, Molly."

"I try," she teased with a wry grin, swiping the sled back from him. Kathy was giving her similar treatment she had given Owen earlier, gently patting her clothes free of snow.

Selena and Maya offered to help Luke, but he refused their outstretched hands and pulled himself up as Boss crowded his feet. Owen ruffled his askew bandana right off of his head. Luke swatted him away and pocketed the soaked fabric with a shrug.

"Are you sure you're okay? Maybe you two should take it easy," Toby suggested.

"What? No way! We're going again! Right, Molly?" Luke prompted, giving her a hopeful, encouraging grin.

There wasn't anything in the world that would make her say no to that smile. She just hoped her blush could be mistaken for the cold. Molly readily nodded. "Yeah! Let's try it again and stick the landing!"

"Alright!" Luke cheered.

"You guys are nuts," Selena stuck her tongue in her cheek. Though she disapproved of blatant idiocy, she wasn't all stick-in-the-mud. She tugged on Toby's arm for him to take her on another trip down.

The group dispersed now that they knew Molly and Luke were alright. Molly was feeling more confident after her literal crash landing, knowing whatever else may come couldn't phase her after a hit like that. Whatever was going on before was over. Luke was here to have fun. So maybe he invited a bunch of people and not just her. Molly wasn't going to let that ruin her day anymore. It was genuinely a very sweet thought, and Molly was glad she was included. She couldn't let her misunderstanding sour a happy outing with her friends.

She went with Luke down the hill again and managed not to crash the second time. Molly went on her own, with Maya, with Selena, and with Bo in turn, again and again down the hill and hiking back up, Boss on everyone's heels the whole day. But Luke claimed most of her rides - her partner in crime. By the time the sun was beginning to slink towards the horizon, she was exhausted but on top of the world. Molly couldn't have asked for a more fun way to spend Christmas.

Selena and Maya left first since they were cold and were desperate for munchies, respectively. It wasn't long before Toby was telling the kids to wrap it up as he was the substitute parent that the situation lacked. Though they whined and tried to squeeze in a few more races, the trio was wiped out. Paolo had no complaints when Toby headed for the path, and he hurried to catch up with him. Owen picked up Chloe for a piggyback after Taylor walked the short distance home. She rested her head on Owen's russet hair, her eyes closing in content after all of the energy she blew.

"Sheesh, I'm tuckered out," Kathy said, leaning with her face to Owen's chest. She snaked her arms around his waist and blew at her bangs. "I need a drink."

"I'd treat ya, but there's baggage," Owen beckoned to Chloe on his shoulders, the little girl pretending to be asleep.

Kathy gave him a pat and shook Chloe's boot to get her attention. "Then there's no choice. What do ya say to a couple rounds of hot chocolate?"

"Oooh! You're the _best!"_ Chloe's eyes snapped open, lighting up like stars. She drummed atop her cousin's head and kicked her feet in excitement. "Will ya hurry up and walk, Owen?! I want cocoa!"

"Alright, alright, I'm walkin'," Owen started down the hill with Kathy at his side.

Boss lunged ahead of her as her feet slowed. Molly's eyes caught a strange scrap of fabric in the snow. Recognizing it, she ran back and retrieved it, waving it over her head to get Luke's attention. "Oi! Luke, you dropped your bandana!"

He was about to follow Kathy and Owen, but he turned back at her call. Seeing his bandana in her hand, he checked his empty pocket first in disbelief. Molly jogged over to meet him with her round sled hiked under her arm. "Whoa, thanks, Molly! I would've lost it for sure."

"No biggie," she shrugged. Before she could hand it over, Bo let out a disgruntled sigh through his nose. Molly blinked at him in confusion, but Luke's face paled. "Y'alright, Bo?"

"Come on, guys! We're not waiting forever!" Kathy called with her hands to her mouth to amplify her voice. Chloe was going berserk waving both of her arms to signal the trio down the hillside to meet them on the path. Poor kid wanted some hot chocolate already.

Bo walked ahead, hands in his pockets and shivering despite his thick coat. He dragged the wooden toboggan that was shared between the guys behind him, leaving Luke empty-handed. Boss seemed torn, but with a whistle, he obediently ran off with Bo. Over his shoulder, Bo muttered: "I'm going on ahead. Now's your last chance, ya blockhead."

Molly, flabbergasted, thought he meant her for a hot second and was almost offended. But with the way Luke lingered back, she realized Bo was talking to him instead. She awkwardly watched as Bo met up with Kathy and Owen down in the valley, heading off towards town without them. She felt obligated to stay after what he said, but as Luke still hadn't said a word or even moved a muscle, she wished she could run after Bo and catch up with the others.

Stilted, Luke held out his hand, and Molly clumsily held out the bandana she still hadn't returned. Her hand touched his, and she could feel how cold his fingers were even through her gloves. She jumped in surprise, all embarrassment gone as she dropped her sled in the snow and took up his other hand and tried to protect them in her palms. "Sheesh, Luke, your hands are freezing! Doesn't it hurt?!"

"Yeah, but it's fine!" He said, his voice forced.

Molly didn't look up to see the crimson blush going all of the way up to his ears. She tried to squeeze as much warmth into his hands as she could. "You should've worn mittens or something; you're not invincible, ya know."

She seemed to finally realize how impulsive her actions were, and she quickly backed off. Molly released his hands and gave the bandana clutched in them a pat. She took a step back and almost tripped over her sled. She stooped and picked it up. "Er, a-anyways, let's catch up and get some hot chocolate. That'll warm ya up, so…"

"Uh… I! I… sorry," Luke lamely got out at last.

Molly gave him a searching look. "Huh?"

Luke wrung the bandana around his hands, twisting the fabric tight around his fist as he fidgeted and avoided eye contact at all costs. "Yeah… uh… Look, things didn't go as planned today, and it's all my fault. I get why you'd be mad."

"Uh…" Molly found her words after a long pause. She looked up after staring at the snow stuck in his boot laces for too long. "You're gonna have to give me more than that. What the heck are ya talking about?"

"I asked you to come here!" Luke held out his hands like this was the most obvious thing in the world.

His frustrated tone made her overthink. Molly held a hand to her chin as she tried to analyze the goings on of the day. "Uh… yeah? So?"

"It was supposed to be… just you…" he admitted, scratching at his tousled hair. He put more knots in it as he ruffled it about as he went on. "But after I said it, I kept thinkin' about it, and it was gettin' worse and worse, and when I ran into Maya, it just sorta came out, and I couldn't end it there because that'd be even weirder, so I just started asking _any_ body to make it a big group—"

"You… chickened out?" A silly grin was lighting up Molly's face. Mostly due to the immense relief that she hadn't read him wrong after all. _He_ did _ask her out! She didn't misunderstand after all!_ Oh _God_ , Luke asked her out. Cue the butterflies.

His arms dropped to his sides. Luke gave her an aghast expression. The guy was pouring his heart out here, and she was _laughing?!_ "What, you think that's funny?!"

A hand clapped over her mouth to hide the smile and the lie. She shook her head. "No!"

Luke couldn't help but feel his own lips quirking up at the sight of her holding in her giggles despite his sincerity. He nodded. "Yeah, you think this is hilarious. You're just like Owen!"

"He knew!" Molly gasped in realization, her eyes growing round. She held up her sled in front of her as she thought it over. "No wonder… You probably told him that you got scared and accidentally invited half the town to our date, and he… ahaha… ahahaha!"

"It's _not_ funny!" Luke swung the bandana at her, but she dodged, holding her sled up as a barrier against him. "Come on, get mad! I screwed up!"

Molly forced herself into composure, also sure to be out of arm's reach of Luke now that the jig was up. Even though she understood where his fears were coming from – she really should've been more upset with him for messing it all up – she just couldn't be mad. It was too cute. Luke. Mr. Extreme, Mr. Chopping-Down-Trees, Mr. Jump-Tackle – was a coward. The idea that this guy in front of her, this guy that was known for feeding _wild bears_ honey, was scared of being alone with her. It was just too much. Her heart was going to burst with affection. Molly had no idea she affected him that way; the same way he got her all riled up.

Luke was thoroughly grumpy at this point. He knotted his bandana with ease and tugged it over his head, setting in into place with a twist. Molly couldn't help but think his pouting was adorable, too, but she didn't dare voice it. "The guys wouldn't let me hear the end of it… Owen thinks it's the best joke ever, and Bo thinks I'm an idiot. But I _am_ an idiot. I ruined Christmas."

Even Bo's attitude made sense now. The kid was looking out for her. For Luke to do something stupid and hurt her feelings must've been frustrating to watch. Molly knew she'd have to thank him later. The carpenters were like family to her… she should've known he'd be worried.

With her fears of rejection out the window, Molly didn't hesitate to be bolder. While still clutching her sled, she hopped through the snow and gave Luke the biggest hug she could muster. "You definitely _did not_ ruin Christmas."

Luke didn't hug her back. He awkwardly stared down at her latching onto him in disbelief. "Y… you're not mad?"

"No way! I had a ton of fun with everyone," Molly assured. She peeked up and decided she couldn't quite meet his gaze. Flustered by her own embarrassing confession before she said it, Molly barely whispered: "Besides… it means so much… that you asked me."

"Are you lying?" Luke's eyebrows scrunched in suspicion. "Like when you say you're fine, but you're really not, and you'll hold a grudge forever?"

Her face deadpanned. "Yes. I always hug people when I'm being dishonest. Hides my face, you know."

Luke thought it over, thinking it made some sense, but Molly shoved him when she saw he was actually taking her sarcasm seriously. She rolled her eyes. "Just believe me! I'm serious! I… I'm glad I got to spend Christmas with you. Even if it was with everyone, too. We got to go sledding together… That's all I wanted."

"Oh."

Molly's heartbeat was pounding too fast for her to say any more humiliating things, so she quieted. She already felt like she said too much. They shuffled their feet in the snow as it grew noticeably darker around them, and their eyes adjusted to the chilly dusk. Wispy clouds were rolling in over the ocean, breaking up the horizon line. Molly watched as a squirrel bounced through the snow on the edge of the tree line, leaping on an oak and scurrying up the side out of sight.

As their feet naturally began carrying them on the trek into town, Luke hurried forward to fall into step with her. He reached for Molly's free hand and pulled it out of her pocket, taking it in his grasp with a firm grip.

"You're right - my hands are cold," he said, swinging their arms lightly back and forth. Molly was so fixated on the motion that she almost didn't hear him. "How can I make it up to you?"

Molly's eyes trailed up his arm to his chin, and she found his bright eyes on her. She bit the inside of her lip. "Hm… buy me hot chocolate?"

Luke looked forward, pursing his lips at the suggestion. "Naaaaah, Kathy volunteered to pay a round already. And I don't have any cash on me."

"Then ask me out again," she blurted.

"But Christmas is almost over!" Luke whined, kicking the snow in the path and scattering it.

"You're full of excuses," Molly said with a grumble, upset he didn't like any of her ideas.

"I've gotta fix _this_ Christmas. I won't let ya go home until you're super happy. Or else Bo's gonna kill me," he insisted. There was a trace of dread after his latter declaration, like the young apprentice could really pack a wallop.

"Yeah, all eighty-six pounds of him," Molly snorted at the threat. "But really, I _am_ happy! No amount of carols or cookies or cocoa could make this Christmas any better!"

"But I chickened out…" Luke finally said it himself, hanging his head.

"And I'm _happy_ ," she reiterated. Molly swung their hands forward, holding them up for him to see. "Just this is nice. Okay? Now… cut it out – you're making it weird!"

"You're so cute," he teased, poking her in the cheek.

Molly yelped and nearly hit him with her sled on reflex. She shuddered as she rubbed the spot he touched her. "Your hands are _so cold!"_

"Yeah, and your face is on fire – come back!" He demanded, cupping her face with his icy fingers to steal the heat.

Molly shrieked and thwacked him with her sled the second time. Luke didn't seem to care and he slung his arm around her shoulders as he laughed, hugging her close as their steps quickened. "Then I'll make up for it on New Year's! I've got a whole week to try and not screw it up again. I promise it'll be just the two of us!"

"Luke, everyone celebrates New Years together in town," she reminded him lightly, already feeling warm again.

"Well… there's always the circus…" his shoulders slumped in defeat.

"Sounds like a plan!" Molly chuckled. Her face suddenly fell as a disturbing thought struck her. She blinked at the hand on her shoulder, and Luke caught her staring. "Um… this is gonna sound weird… but…"

"What's up?" He asked, wondering why her face was turning so dark. It could've been the sunset, but it was awfully fast.

"When you say… that you're going to… take _me_ to the circus…" Molly flubbed as she desperately resisted stuttering, speaking painfully slow. But she didn't know what he meant. Luke was a touchy person – even if all of this _looked_ like something, he could mean something totally different. _Right? Who's to say she wasn't getting ahead of herself?_

Luke stopped walking as they left the stone bridge behind them. Molly halted, trying to hide her face with her hand like a visor. She just couldn't look at him.

"Wh-what's that mean?" She finally forced it out into the open. "Are we friends…?"

"Yeah!" Luke quickly interrupted her trailing sentence. Before she could be utterly disappointed in her failed efforts to get him to see her as something more, he gave her a nudge. She didn't respond, so he forced her hand down that was blocking her eyes from him. "But…"

Luke's hand turned her face toward him. She recoiled slightly from his cold touch but not like before. She looked between his eyes until she went cross-eyed, and his closed, and he gave her a light whisper of a kiss. Molly remained dumbfounded as he drew away, taking in her reaction.

Her ears were ringing with how shocked she was, but Luke broke out that carefree, sideways grin, and she returned it with her brightest smile. He didn't say it out loud, but he didn't have to. Molly laughed aloud when Luke squeezed her around the arms and lifted her from the ground in his happiness.

The lucky sled had never felt luckier.


End file.
